


Shopping For Contraptions

by JaneDoe876



Series: What Hurts The Most/Shower You With Comfort [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki takes me bra shopping and gives me a surprise that has me overwhelmed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping For Contraptions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just bringing back the sequel to Shower You With Comfort. Enjoy!

I was taking a shower when green fog appeared again, knowing it was Loki I said Hi, as it turned to gold saying hello. "Are you feeling better Enchantress?" he asked knowing that today and yesterday weren't that good.

"I'm recovering Wolf Eyes, I'll be okay" I said as I finished my shower. "May I suggest something my love?" he asked. "On the condition that I get to see your face" I said now in my room getting dressed with Loki still in his fog form.

The fog disappeared and he appeared in front of me wearing his armor. "Go on, you were going to suggest something" I said as I dried myself off. "Would you like to go contrapment shopping with me?" he said.

I chuckled this is what he called my bras contrapments. "You want to go bra shopping with me?" I asked. "Yes" he said. "What brought this on? Not that I'm complaining" I said as I started getting dressed.

"Well, I did hear you say you were going to need new ones, so I thought I'd offer to come with you" he said as he studied my now half naked body as I was wearing a white bra and putting jeans on over plain black underwear.

"You are not like anyone I've ever met, you even seem genuinely eager, how can I say no to that?" I said with a small smile. "You don't my darling, you simply say yes" he replied softly.

"Alright then, I'd love it if you took me shopping" I said as he waved his hand making my hair was dry and brushed and I was wearing a black cardigan.

"Thank you for this, it really means allot to me" I said as I wrapped my arms around him. "You are most welcome my beautiful Enchantress" he said as he gave me a long tender kiss.

 

I kissed him back softly and closed my eyes savoring the kiss. "Shall we go?" he asked as we parted for air. "I'll grab my things" I said getting my purse and jacket. We got in my car and started driving to the mall. "I hope they have my cup size" I said more to myself than to Loki. "Cup? Does my Enchantress not have enough water glasses?" he asked.

I chuckled a bit, "Darling bras come in different sizes they're called cup sizes" I explained. "Contrapments have sizes?" he asked somewhat surprised. "Yes, they do they range from A to I being the biggest cup size" I said.

 Loki nodded, "And what is my Enchantress's cup size?" he asked. "I'm an E cup" I said as Loki knew that I had some mixed feelings about my body but I was working on it.

"E for Enchantress" he said as he gave my hand a gentle squeeze as we got to the mall and I parked the car. I smiled a little and kissed his cheek. "Enchantress, you remember yesterday when you were watching that show about that midgardian family the Bundys?" He asked.

"Yes, I remember watching with you Married With Children what about it?" I asked as we got out of the car. "Why does Al Bundy like so much fruit? He kept talking about them" Loki said.

I had to keep from laughing as I really didn't want Loki to think I was making fun of him, which I wasn't of course he wasn't familiar with our slang not all of it at least. "Darling, he wasn't talking about fruit he was referring to breasts, all those words you heard him say, "melons", "grapefruit" those are all slang words for breasts" I said.

"You mortals really are very….strange" he said raising an eye-brow. I chuckled nodding, "Well we have that in common with Asgard" I said as I made sure the car was locked after taking our things out and we walking to the mall entrance. "You're implying Aesir are strange?" he said.

"Well I don't think you're strange, but I think that they are things up in Asgard that I would find very strange" I explained. He nodded as we entered the mall and walked to the lingerie store.

"You look very nice" I said eyeing what he was wearing as I haven't quite noticed before he was wearing a black and green three piece suit. "Thank you my love, I wanted to look my best" he said. "Loki, you could be wearing a garbage bag right now and you would look your best" I said.

Loki looked confused for a moment, "I'm saying you always look your best no matter what you wear" I said. He smiled and kissed my cheek as we entered the lingerie store. "Enchantress, will it be alright if you waited for me here, there is something I must do" he said.

"What exactly is this thing you must do?" I asked curiously. "A surprise my love, all will be revealed later" he said. "I like surprises, alright well I'll be here" I said as he kissed me before leaving the store. It didn't take me long to find two bras I liked just as I was paying for them he came back with a white bag that had white ribbons as handles. "What's this?" I asked.

"You'll see my love, are we done here?" he asked. "Yes…I'm done" I said still wondering what was in that bag as I took my receipt and my own bag with my purchase in it. Once we got back home and we both sat relaxed on the couch he handed me the white bag that I suddenly noticed it had La Perla written in gold on it. "You…you….in…there?" I asked overwhelmed.

"Have I done something wrong?" he asked confused. "No, no, Loki you….oh my god! You bought me lingerie from….oh my god! Loki!" I said still overwhelmed but excited as I kissed him passionately. He moaned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around me. We broke for air and he still looked a bit confused.

"Darling, they are very high end and I…oh Loki I never got a gift so expensive as this, it means so much to me" I said as a very big smile formed on his face. "You deserve to be lavished with expensive gifts my love, now go on I want to see you in it" he said seductively.

 I kissed him once more before taking the bag and going into my bed room. I opened it to reveal a long black night gown, with black see through sleeves and gold filigree trimmings on it, there was even a matching robe and underwear. I felt so expensive putting it on, it fit perfectly. "You can come see" I called to him.

He appeared standing in the door frame of the bedroom smiling from ear to ear. "You look so ravishing, I knew I picked well" he said now walking towards me. "Thank you for this, I love it, I will cherish it always" I said as he kissed my forehead.

"You are most welcome my love" he said gently. The next day I had to tell someone about it so I met up with Jane. "He did what?" she asked surprise written all over her face. "He walked into La Perla and bought me lingerie" I repeated.

"Say that again" she said shock evident in her voice. "La Perla, he bought me something from La Perla" I said knowing full well I sounded like a very excited fan girl.

"I am so jealous of you right now, that is so….oh my god I can't even say they are no words" Jane said.

"I know, I was speechless too, I never got a gift so expensive before" I said. "Next time Thor wants to get me something, I'm pointing to La Perla and saying I want to go to there" Jane said as I laughed.

We talked for a while longer before we parted ways and I went back to my apartment where Loki waited for me. "Did you enjoy your lunch with Jane?" he asked. "I did, I hope Thor has a credit card with no limit" I said as I sat next to Loki on the couch in the living room.

"Why would he need that?"  Loki asked. "Let's just say he's going to need it" I said smiling as Loki pulled me closer to him. "Thank you again for taking me shopping and for the gift" I said softly. "Anything for you my one and only Enchantress" Loki said as we kissed.

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
